Silent Spectator
by InsanityDeductions221B
Summary: A mute girl makes a deal. She gets to leave the asylum she's been confined to and start again, this time in another world. But there's a price. The question is: can she pay it?
1. Chapter 1: Changes

**And now, a new story! :P**

**It's been awhile.**

**Actually, I started this about 2 months ago, but… I just haven't been able to get up the courage to post it. I posted it on another of my accounts (on a different website).**

**Thanks to my friend's encouragement, however, I have decided to try to give up my fear of what people think of my stories.**

**Although, I wouldn't have it in the first place if someone hadn't written a mean comment on one of my other stories, back when I was just beginning to write fanfiction… (It was a one-shot I posted a while ago. No, you may not read it. I deleted it, I was so sad. And no more shall be said on the matter.)**

**I'm also going to be putting up another story of mine, which I actually wrote for a school project.**

**But, it isn't a DN story, so I won't say anything more.**

**So, before you begin reading, there are several things I must say.**

**One: if you have anything against original chars, then I suggest you leave.**

**Two: If you don't like Death Note, begone!**

**Three: Flames and other rude comments shall be used to bake muffins and other delicious treats. Constructive criticism only, please.**

**I do not, and will never own Death Note. Because if I did, a lot of chars wouldn't have died.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Silent Spectator: A Death Note Fanfic**

**Chapter 1: Changes**

I live a boring life. I have nothing, no one. Why won't people talk to me?  
Oh right. It's because I'm supposedly insane.  
So what if I saw things that didn't really happen? If you had watched your parents and sibling die right in front of you, you'd be more than a little shaken up.  
No one asked me what I wanted. They asked me to give testimony against the man who murdered my family. The only problem was; I can't speak.  
So I just pointed to him when asked who killed my family. He was convicted and imprisoned.  
After that, my future was uncertain. I had no other relatives. At least, no other _living_ relatives. Over the next few years, I was shunted from foster home to foster home. Eventually, I was deemed dangerously insane and locked up here.  
No one wants me.  
I'm bored out of my mind here. There's nothing to do, and whenever anyone talks to me, they act like I'm a four year-old.  
I'm seventeen, than you very much.  
And I'm _not_ insane. I just think there are people this world could do without. I have never; nor do I ever intend to take a life. Well, I might make an exception if it was the bastard that killed my family.  
When I opened my eyes to the sound of my door unlocking, I knew that today wasn't going to be any different than the last four years. That's right; I've been here for four years.  
"Time to eat!" the sickeningly cheerful voice of the 'nurse' calls.  
I say nothing, as usual, so she comes in carrying the tray with my breakfast on it. She sets it down and gives me a smile. I blink, my face blank, and begin to devour the food. I haven't eaten in three days.  
You see, I was 'bad', so I was 'punished'. I'm not bothered by this kind of punishment; it's the other kind that you have to watch out for. The patient in the room next to mine had one of those. Three hours later, he died.  
I watch the nurse intently as she gathers up the containers, which were scattered during my feeding frenzy. I'm sure my eyes have huge circles under them and look like they've sunk into my face. I don't know for sure; it's been so long since I've seen my reflection.  
I decided to take the next step forward in my plan to escape. As the nurse turned to leave, I suddenly threw my arms around her, hugging her.  
I hear her gasp of surprise and feel her stiffen. She thought I was going to kill her.  
_Not yet_, a dark voice in the back of my mind whispers. I shake my head ever so slightly, and the presence vanishes.  
I let go and flop back onto my bed in a sitting position, putting on my biggest smile. At least, I hope it's a smile. I don't really remember how to do it, or what it's supposed to look like.  
Apparently I played my part well, she smiles back and gives me a cheerful 'Goodbye!', before leaving. The door shuts behind her.  
I hold up the keys with a smirk.  
Oh yes, today was going to be fun.  
**[[[DN]]]**  
I yawned, staring at the smooth ceiling. My eyes traveled over every inch, searching for imperfections. I found none. I sighed silently, sitting up.  
_Why can't I stay a little bit longer? Escaping was supposed to be hard; it was supposed to be fun!_  
I curled up into a ball and pouted.  
_Why isn't anything ever fun anymore?_ I sat up once again and started counting my toes.  
"I ask myself that question hundreds of times every day," a raspy voice said.  
I bolted upright, staring in disbelief at the creature that had somehow magically appeared inside my room.  
"Hyuk, hyuk!" he laughed. I couldn't tell if he was smiling or not, his face was too odd.  
I wanted to speak up so badly, then remembered that I can't.  
"So, you're the silent one, eh?" he asked, standing on the ceiling now and looking at me upside-down.  
I frowned.  
_You can hear my thoughts?_  
"Yep," he responded, cackling again. "Hyuk, hyuk!"  
_Who are you? What are you? What do you want?_  
He chuckled, pushing off from the ceiling and floating down to sit cross-legged on the floor.  
"Alright, I guess I can answer those." He held up a single long black finger. "One: Who am I? I'm called Ryuk, nice to meet you." A second finger. "Two: What am I? I'm a shinigami, of course! I guess you didn't know, but then again, I shouldn't be surprised." The third and final finger went up, signaling the answer to my last question. "Three: What do I want?" He paused here for a second, and when he spoke again I could hear the grin in his voice, even though I couldn't see it on his face. "Simple; I want to make a deal with you."

* * *

**Dun dun dunnn~!**

**So, hope you enjoyed! Be sure to leave a comment and tell me what ya think! *holds up basket of treats* Plus, all those who review shall be allowed to choose a treat!**

**La'ers!**

_**-Insanity**_


	2. Chapter 2: A Deal With Death

**Next chappie! :D**

**Thanks to those of you who commented, faved, followed, etc. *passes out sweets***

** UmbraShadowGirl: :) Glad I could make your morning good! And yes, I do indeed enjoy a nice fanfic in the morning. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

** sakurablossom22: Actually, this isn't as hard to write as you might think. It's actually easier than most of my other stories. Hopefully, this chapter will explain what universe she's in. But, just in case, I'll tell you this: She's not in the Death Note 'world' just yet. I suppose she's mute because, well… she was born that way. I think it was some sort of problem with her brain. Everything else was fine, but she couldn't speak. XD Ryuk just pops up at random moments. Plus, even I would get a bit bored, even with Kira to entertain me. I'm glad you enjoy reading this, and I hope you like this chapter!**

**I do not own Death Note (not matter how badly I may wish I did).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Deal With Death**

I blinked in surprise. As far as I knew, a shinigami, or god of death, would take your soul. But, luckily, it appeared that things didn't work that way.  
_A deal?_  
Ryuk nodded.  
_Why? What kind of deal?_  
"Aren't you curious," he muttered, getting to his feet. "Because I'm bored, because you're bored too, and because I want to have some fun."  
I frowned, having noticed that he had avoided my last question.  
_What kind of deal?_ I thought, this time more firmly.  
He sighed before responding.  
"I'm gonna put this simply, we don't have much time. This deal will get you out of here. You'll come back to my world with me. You can start over there, live a new life away from all this." He gestured to the padded walls.  
I followed his movements. My gaze traveled over the room that I'd been locked in for four years of my life. In my opinion, it had been four years too long.  
Then I shook my head.  
_What's the point? I can't speak. I'm just a useless mute girl. I can't have that new life; I have no voice to scream my joy to the sky with._  
Ryuk chuckled.  
"Very poetic, I'm impressed. But you see, I said you could have a new life, start over. If you were to be without a voice, that wouldn't be completely starting over now would it?"  
I gasped silently in surprise. I could have a voice? I could laugh and speak and sing?  
The shinigami chuckled again. Apparently he had heard my thoughts.  
"But make no mistake, I'm not giving this to you for free," he said.  
_Then what is your price?_  
"Don't be so hasty!" he responded. "I haven't told you everything."  
He paused. I waited with bated breath, anxious for him to explain.  
"Well, since you'll be starting over, you can't be the same as you are now. This means I'm actually giving you more than I should. So, you'll receive a few extra things. First, you'll be a bit faster, stronger, and smarter than you are now. Your senses; hearing, smelling, touching, seeing, and tasting, will be enhanced slightly also. There are a couple changes that I'll explain to you later, they're not important now. Second, your eyesight will change noticeably. I'll tell you more about it when the time comes, but let's just say that you'll find the changes particularly eye-catching," he laughed at his own joke before continuing. "I'll admit; I'm partially reducing the price of this deal because you'll entertain me more if you live longer. Of course, the real question here is..." he leaned over and stared into my eyes. I tensed in preparation. This was what I'd been waiting for. "...Can you pay?"  
_What exactly am I paying?_ I thought.  
He leered at me.  
"Well, in a nutshell... A bit of your humanity."  
I leaned backward, my brow furrowing as I contemplated the offer.  
If I chose to accept, I'd finally be free. And as if the thought alone wasn't tempting enough, I would be able to speak. Oh, how I longed to hear my own voice. What would it sound like?  
Then again, Ryuk hadn't been very specific when he told me what I would be giving up. He had just said 'a bit of my humanity', but what exactly had he meant? What 'bit' would I lose? More importantly, could I afford to lose it?  
I shook my head, managing to clear my thoughts.  
Ryuk coughed.  
"Your window of opportunity is closing," he said.  
I mentally had an argument with myself.  
Could I really do it? Give up a piece my _humanity_?  
Yes, I could. It would take just one sentence.  
But something about this seems off, doesn't it? Something isn't quite right here.  
Well, the deal does sound kind of too good to be true. But like he said, he was lowering the price. And a bit of my humanity isn't really a small thing, so all in all it seems alright.  
That's the thing: a bit of your humanity _isn't_ very small, is it?  
So what this comes down to is: can I risk it?  
No, I couldn't.  
...Could I?  
Ryuk cleared his throat.  
I gripped my head in desperation. What was I supposed to choose?!  
Then, the lights out signal beeped, shattering my concentration.  
Slowly I eased my grip and removed my hands. I lifted my head to look at the shinigami.  
_I accept your terms._  
"Then it's a deal!" Ryuk cackled, spreading his wings.  
I froze, waiting for something to happen. When nothing did, I turned to Ryuk, who answered me immediately, having read my thoughts already.  
"The effects of our deal won't take place until we've reached my world," he explained, spinning in midair. "Hyuk, hyuk!"  
I nodded, getting to my feet. I pulled the keys I'd snatched from the nurse earlier out from under my pillow. Turning to face Ryuk, I held them up.  
_Jailbreak time!_  
I unlocked the door, opening it and peering out. I frowned. There were no guards.  
Ryuk floated through the wall, cackling.  
"No guards, eh? Man, the people who run this place must be pretty confident that none of you will try to escape."  
_But we were always told that there were guards posted at all times. I even saw a couple outside my door once._  
Ryuk was silent now; apparently he was laughing too hard.  
"Wow, they sure fooled you!" he managed to gasp, still twitching with amusement.  
I was too surprised and excited at being out that I didn't give him any remark.  
As quietly as I could, I crept down the halls. Ryuk floated ahead of me, guiding me to the front doors.  
There was no one at the front desk.  
I pursed my lips. This confirmed my suspicions that Ryuk had done something to the employees. Where had they all gone? Were they dead?  
Surprisingly, I couldn't bring myself to care what had happened to them.  
I easily opened the front door and walked out into the cool night air.  
It was raining lightly. I laughed silently, spreading my arms and lifting my face upwards as I spun around and around on the green lawn. The cool sensation of the raindrops was wonderful. Free! Free at last!  
I flopped over onto the ground, giddy with my escape.  
"Alright, alright. You can celebrate later, now we have an appointment with another world to make!" Ryuk said.  
I nodded and reluctantly got to my feet.  
We made our way to the parking lot, which was around the back of the building. In the middle of the parking lot was our way to Ryuk's world.  
I let out a silent gasp. It wasn't anything like what I had thought it would be.  
The 'portal' was a perfect circle, about seven feet in diameter. It was a spiraling swirl of black, silver, and various shades of grey.  
I approached the gate from one side. It was no thicker than a dime. I stuck one of my fingers into it. A slight tingling sensation traveled over my finger. It didn't come out the other side.  
I turned to Ryuk, who shrugged.  
"Time to go," he said simply, moving toward the gate.  
Together, we both stepped inside.  
Immediately the same tingling sensation traveled over my skin. It lasted for several seconds before fading away.  
I turned to see the gateway closing, becoming smaller and smaller until it had vanished completely. My world was gone.  
Suddenly, I was lifted off my feet by an unknown force, and began to move forward. I saw Ryuk flapping his wings in order to keep up with me as we moved through the passageway to whatever world Ryuk had come from.  
I let myself go limp, and began to spin as I tumbled through the air. I smiled, whooping and laughing.  
Even if no one could hear it now, soon I and everyone around me would be able to.  
Then, a short time later, another gate opened directly ahead of us.  
"Get ready!" Ryuk called, spreading his wings to their full extent.  
_On, nice! _I shouted with my thoughts. _What about wingless mwah over here, who can't fly?!_  
I could have sworn I heard him whisper something about 'not for very much lo-'.  
And then, we fell through the gateway.  
I let out a silent scream as my body was wracked with pain. I writhed in the air as I fell through the cold night. Of course, the deal was taking effect now! My body contorted in ways I hadn't thought possible. Through my agony, I managed to realize that Ryuk had grabbed my arm and was flying me to the ground.  
I fell onto the grass with a thud after he let go of me.  
My last conscious thought was _This had better be worth it!_ before everything turned black.

* * *

…**And, that's where I'll stop for now. :P**

**Until the next chapter~!**

_**-Insanity**_


	3. Chapter 3: Starting Over

**Annnd now, we have the next chapter! :P**

**Thanks to those of you who faved, followed, and reviewed! :3**

** PsychoticallyObsessiveFangirl: I. Am. Happy. You. Enjoy. It. XD But (jokes mostly aside), I hope you like this chapter! :D As for your animal guess… *not bad face* You could've guessed worse. And that's all you're gonna know for now. ^^ Thanks, happy writing to you as well!**

**I do not own Death Note.**

**Now, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Starting Over**

I stirred, slowly regaining consciousness. My muscles were stiff, and I groaned as I moved them.  
"Hyuk, Hyuk!" I heard Ryuk laugh. "So you're awake, eh?"  
Forcing my eyes to open, I saw the shinigami floating above me.  
_You could have told me how much it would hurt!_ I complained. My entire body ached.  
"Yeah, well... Would you have been more prepared for it if I had?"  
_I suppose not._ I admitted, trembling with effort as I tried to get to my feet. _But it still hurts!_  
"Don't worry, you'll feel better in a couple minutes," he said, flipping over so that he was upside-down and grinning at me.  
I had managed to stand. I could feel myself swaying, and for a moment I feared that I would fall over. But then I managed to steady myself. I might have been standing, but my head was still ringing.  
_Now what?_ I thought to no one in particular. To be honest, I wasn't sure I would make it this far.  
I examined my surroundings. It appeared that I had landed in a garden somewhere in a city. Judging by the sounds, it must have been fairly large in size.  
"Hyuk, hyuk!" Ryuk cackled, spinning like a top. "Why don't you try talking?"  
"But I can't spea-" I froze, one of my hands flying to my throat.  
Ryuk chuckled again, stopping his spinning and watching me.  
"I..." I tried again. "I... can speak?"  
My voice was smooth. If I had to pick something that represented my voice, it would be a mythical creature I had read about. They were mermaids, or sirens. I had always loved reading stories about them when I was allowed to, and when I was younger I would pretend to be a siren, sitting on a rock and singing.  
To my ears, my voice sounded like what I had imagined a siren's voice would sound like. Of course, there was an almost dark quality to it that had me feeling a bit uneasy.  
I opened my mouth, about to sing a few chords of a lullaby my mother had once sung to me, but Ryuk silenced me.  
"Shhh!" he hissed, glancing around to make sure we were alone. He promptly flipped over so he was right side up again and beckoned for me to follow him. "Come on, we have to find you something to wear! I'll explain on the way!"  
**[[[DN]]]**  
We crept through the city, keeping to the alleys and backstreets. Luckily, we didn't come across anyone. I still had to think up a name for myself, and a backstory. Or maybe I would just say that I had no family, and I didn't need any friends.  
I was brought out of my thoughts by Ryuk whispering.  
"It's part of the deal, you see. Your song is something special. You'll see how it works later, but it'll help you stay alive."  
I nodded, too focused on the task at hand to respond. We rounded another corner, coming to a stop by a clothing store.  
I reached out and tried the handle. Even though the sign said it should be closed right now, the door was unlocked.  
With a soft ringing sound, I opened the door and stepped inside.  
As I tried on various things, I searched myself for some feeling of guilt. I mean, I was stealing after all. But I found none. I shrugged to myself. It couldn't be helped.  
I paused to examine myself in one of the mirrors.  
My clothing was, of course, black. A knee-length black coat, a black t-shirt, skinny black pants made of a leather-like material, black socks, and a pair of black buckle boots.  
I paused to look more closely at my actual self, and not my clothes.  
My skin was deathly pale, and I had dark circles under my eyes. My eyes were a vibrant blue, and my hair, which was the palest green, hung down almost to my waist. I was thin, but tall.  
"Done dressing up yet?" Ryuk grumbled. "We've got two minutes before the alarm goes off."  
I nodded and spoke, just to hear my own voice again.  
"Let's go!"  
As we were leaving, I saw two men wearing identical uniforms come around the corner. Police? I think that's what they were.  
Ryuk swore. I frowned. He had said that no one could see him, so why...  
Realization dawned. Sure, no one could see him, but there wasn't anything stopping people from seeing_ me_.  
"I think you should run now," Ryuk said.  
"I think you're right."  
It was then that I was spotted.  
"Oi!" one of the men called, breaking into a run.  
I turned and fled.  
**[[[DN]]]**  
"Are they still following?" I panted, trying to run faster.  
"Yep," Ryuk responded, sounding excited and not in the least bit worried.  
I cast a glance over my shoulder to see both men still pursuing me. With a start, I suddenly found that I could see names above their heads, as well as several numbers. I made a mental note to ask Ryuk what the heck that was about. That is, if I managed to get away.  
What if they caught me? What would I do then?  
Then I realized that maybe there _was_ a way out of this after all.  
**[[[DN]]]**  
...Before, at the store...  
I shouldered on a black knee-length jacket. After moving this way and that to examine how it looked on me, I nodded. This was perfect.  
"Wait a second," Ryuk said, floating through a rack of clothes to my left. He held out a long-fingered hand. "Here, lemme see that."  
I raised an eyebrow, but made no comment, taking off the jacket and handing it to him.  
He took it and made two slits on the upper back, both five or six inches long and four or five inches apart, before nodding and handing it back to me.  
I put it on again and turned to examine myself in a nearby mirror.  
**[[[DN]]]**  
...Present...  
"Ryuk!" I shouted. "You put those holes in my jacket for a reason, didn't you?"  
He cackled.  
"What are they for?" I demanded.  
"Get up someplace high!" was his only response.  
Instead of complaining, I complied, making my way onto the roof of a nearby building.  
I crossed to the edge, following Ryuk. He floated right over the edge with no problem, and swiveled so that he was facing me.  
I nervously peered over the edge.  
My short burst of courage vanished, and I stumbled back. I looked at the shinigami.  
"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?" I asked, dreading his answer.  
Ryuk merely cackled.  
I heard shouts, turning to see the two Policemen running toward me.  
"Oh..." I managed, my voice desperate, before turning and racing in the opposite direction. That is, toward Ryuk.  
_I'm going to die_, a small voice whispered. _This is crazy. If I jump off there I'll die._  
Praying that I would live, I ran forward and jumped over the edge.

* * *

***le cliffhanging cliffhanger is cliffhanging* XD**

**Review, and I'll upload the next chapter soon~!**

_**-Insanity**_


	4. Chapter 4: Flying Lessons

**Because I'm feeling so nice (lol, not really, it's the reviews that made me do it XD), I'm updating again!**

**You're welcome!**

**Thanks for faving, following, reviewing, etc.**

** sakurablossom22 (for chapter 2 review): …I just don't know what to say, other than the obvious fact that you've made me feel like I'm filled with warm fuzziness. Thank youuuuu~!**

** sakurablossom22 (chapter three this time XD): Yes, a cliffhanger. *grins* You're welcome for answering your questions, it was the least I could do. :P**

** PsychoticallyObsessiveFangirl: Well, you were a bit closer than you know… :D …I dunno what she is, honestly. :P I'll introduce a term for her in a future chapter. *mourning* I'd die without my computer. D: *SEVERAL MINUTES LATER* 'Kay, done mourning nao. XP**

** Raven Ella Black: Yeah, because I'd kill her right off the bat. *sarcasm* …*realization* Oh. Actually, now that I think about it, that's possible. XD And, to answer you, yes. She's badass. With wings or without. (At least from my point of view… :P)**

** UmbraShadowGirl: For you, my dearie~! *creepy grin***

**And now, on with the show!**

**I do not own Death Note. *sobsforever***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Flying Lessons**

I was too terrified to scream as I fell through the air.  
My only thought was_, I'm going to die._  
I did my best to push that particular fact from my mind, spreading my arms and trying to slow my fall.  
It didn't work.  
Suddenly, I became aware of a rustling sound behind me, similar to wind blowing through the leaves of a tree. I attempted to twist around to see what was making the noise, but all I accomplished was causing myself to spin more violently.  
"Spread them!" I thought I heard Ryuk yell.  
What did he mean?  
When I looked down and saw the ground growing ever closer, I reacted on some newly discovered instincts.  
I folded all my limbs in so that they were alongside my body. Next, I twisted and jerked until I was pointed downward, like a meteor about to crash-land.  
Then, I suddenly curved upward. I would have gasped at what I saw if I hadn't been so focused.  
Great black wings, similar to Ryuk's, were fanning out behind me. Their appearance was accompanied by flashes of pain, which I assumed was occurring because they were _coming out of my back._  
I felt rather then saw them thrust outward, catching the air and pulling me upward.  
Clumsily, I flapped my new appendages, making my way slowly over to Ryuk.  
He flew around me, examining my wings while I did my best to stay in one place.  
After several moments he nodded.  
"What now?" I asked, still stunned by the discovery that I had grown _wings_.  
"Well, first thing's first: What are we gonna do about them?" Ryuk asked, pointing to the two policemen.  
I stared at the names above their heads for a second before a smirk grew.  
"Let's have some fun," I said gleefully.  
Wobbling a bit, I flew over to the building and landed in front of the two, doing my best to not stumble as my feet touched down.  
They stared in silence at me, their expressions like something akin to fear.  
I folded my wings so that they were behind me, observing them for another few moments before speaking.  
"Boys," I said. "God doesn't like you."  
"D-Demon?!" one whispered.  
I grinned, jumping down from the edge and walking closer to them.  
"Not quite, but as close as you'll ever get to seeing one, Ryan," I leered.  
The man who I had called Ryan let out a gasp and stepped backward.  
"H-how d'you know my name, huh?!" he asked, his voice quivering.  
I threw my head back and did my best evil laugh impersonation. The effect was instant. Ryan and his co-worker paled.  
"If I told you that, what fun would it be?" I asked, smirking again. Another step closer. The two backed further away.  
"S-stay back!" the other policeman cried, pulling out a gun.  
The act triggered what I think were some new reflexes. My leg went up, knocking the weapon out of his hand and sending it flying.  
"I wouldn't try that again if I were you... Jace," I whispered, looking him in the eyes.  
Jace stumbled backwards, falling over. He stared at me with wide eyes.  
"Y-you..." he started, too terrified to finish.  
Part of me was screaming that this wasn't right, that I shouldn't be doing this. But an even larger part of me, one I hadn't even known existed, was laughing, saying that this was so much fun and that it was fine; after all, it wasn't like anyone was going to get hurt.  
Sneering at the two, I walked right up to them, leaning over both.  
"If you tell anyone about this, they'll think you're crazy," I whispered. Then, a wonderful thought occurred. I closed my eyes ever so slightly, leering down at the policemen. "But if you do tell, be sure you say this..." I leaned down even closer and spoke. "The Raven is here. No one is safe."  
Then, letting out what I hoped sounded like an evil cackle; I turned and ran over the edge of the building once more. Spreading my wings, I flew off. I didn't look back, but I could hear their gasps of surprise.  
**[[[DN]]]**  
"That was brilliant!" Ryuk crowed as we flew through the city.  
"Yeah... Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" I said, grinning to myself.  
Several minutes passed before I spoke again.  
"Now what?" I asked, glancing down at the people below us. No one had even looked up.  
Ryuk gave me a kind of half-shrug.  
"I dunno. But at least you have kind of a name now," he said.  
"What?!" I asked in surprise. I wasn't aware I had given anyone my new name. I hadn't even _thought_ of one yet.  
Ryuk cackled.  
"'The Raven is here. No one is safe.' Sound familiar?"  
"Oh..." I trailed off, lost in thought.  
The Raven? It sounded kind of odd. And it sounded like the sort of name a criminal would give themselves.  
But hey, it was better than nothing.  
**[[[DN]]]**  
It was dark when we eventually landed atop some sort of antenna.  
Ryuk had explained about the shinigami eyes, which was apparently part of the deal. Once I had gotten over the shock and sheer magnitude of being able to see _everyone's_ names, it was actually pretty cool  
I landed clumsily, wincing as I folded my sore wings.  
"Don't worry, it'll go away," Ryuk said, noticing my discomfort. "You just need to break them in."  
"Yeah, sure," I muttered, yawning and stretching.  
My stomach rumbled.  
"When are we gonna eat?" I complained.  
Ryuk merely looked at me.  
"Oh, right. You're a shinigami, so you don't need to eat."  
Still no response.  
With a huff, I unfolded my wings and flew off to find something to eat.  
**[[[DN]]]**  
Using my newly acquired night vision, I navigated my way through the streets. I was careful to avoid streetlamps and crowded areas. I didn't want to start a mass panic.  
I heard the sounds of a scuffle, and turned in the air to see a pair of teens fighting in an alleyway. They were both boys, and it looked like just another fistfight.  
I was about to fly on, when something caught my eye.  
One of the boy's fists had made contact with the other's face. The hit teen stumbled back. His lip was bleeding. He wiped the red substance off with his hand.  
As I stared at the blood, something inside me snapped.  
Fast as lightning, I swooped down to land in-between the two.  
"Hey, where'd you come from?" one asked, clearly annoyed.  
I looked up and into his eyes. I could see my reflection in them. My eyes were blood red, the pupils slitted. And my incisors had grown into a pair of fangs.  
I tried to speak, but all that emerged from my throat was a deep growl.  
With a raven-like squawk, I lunged for the boy who had just been punched.  
All the fight was gone from him now, as he pressed himself into the wall. I grabbed his head, tilted it to the left, and sank my fangs into his neck.  
I could hear his muffled screams of agony, could feel the spasms of his body as he desperately tried to wriggle free.  
In a few seconds, it was over. I let go of the body, and it fell to the ground. Its skin was completely white now.  
"Wh-what _are_ you?!" the other boy asked, backing away. He looked like he was going to be sick.  
I blinked, cocking my head to the side.  
"I am The Raven," I said in a deep guttural voice. "No one is safe."  
With a scream, the teen turned and ran.  
I came back to my senses, looking at my hands in horror. Nervously, I reached up and felt my mouth and the area around it. There wasn't a single drop of blood left. I ran my tongue over my teeth, but they were normal once again. I couldn't tell, but I was pretty sure that my eyes were blue once more.  
I heard a raspy laugh, and looked up to see Ryuk floating above me.  
"What just happened?!" I nearly screamed.

* * *

**And that's all for this chapter!**

**Reviews will encourage me to get the next chapter up ASAP (as in, like, tomorrow. Yes, seriously. I have the first 10 chapters already written, and am working on the eleventh at the moment.).**

**La'ers!**

_**-Insanity**_


	5. Chapter 5: A New Case

**Next chapter! :P**

**Thanks for the reviews/follows/faves! (which you may or may not understand the importance of)**

**Raven Ella Black: I suppose you could call her that… I actually haven't named what she is. :P Indeed. Badassery. Badassery everywhere. (XD Couldn't resist) …Yeah, don't worry, I ain't doin' that.**

**sakurablossom22: I like your thinking. :D … Annnd, I can't answer any of your questions because-SPOILERS. *once again, attack of the fuzziness* Yeah, I've already written 10 chappies… XD**

**PsychoticallyObsessiveFangirl: Heck yeah~! *fist pump* Thanks!**

**…Nothing to say about this chapter. Except this…**

**I do not own Death Note.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A New Case**

**...Somewhere Unknown...**  
In the center of the room, there sat a young man with curly white hair. He wore what looked to be a pair of white pajamas, and was twirling a section of his hair around one of his fingers.  
He was the person who had replaced L after his death: N. Near.  
And he was bored.  
Sure, he was working to catch Kira, and that was all fine and dandy, but even a mind such as his grew tired of the chase.  
So his plan was to pretend that he had lost all interest in finding the mass-murderer. He would lie in wait, silently awaiting the moment when his enemy would attempt to rise up, thinking him defeated.  
Then... BAM!  
A dart hit the center of the bull's eye.  
He would be caught like a little mouse deep within Near's trap.  
The only problem was: during the waiting period he would have to work on another case to alleviate his boredom.  
And at the moment, there weren't any cases worth his time. Sure, you had your robbery here, your suspicious suicide there, but nothing very unusual for human crime.  
What he needed was a difficult case, an intricate web of clues that he could fit back together like a puzzle. And when he was finished, there would be a fascinating story told by the solved masterpiece. Something that would mean he'd need to question the perpetrator until he had all the answers. A case that would require him to _think_.  
He blinked and looked up from his darts. His grey eyes gazed at every TV screen, searching for such a case.  
Nothing.  
Had he not been who he was, Near would have sighed.  
**[[[DN]]]**  
Ryuk blinked, giving a dark chuckle before flapping his wings several times and landing beside me.  
I looked down at my hands.  
"I...I killed him," I stammered, tears welling. "He-he was hurting; he tried to get me to stop. But I-I couldn't!" I buried my face in my hands with a whimper.  
Ryuk sighed.  
"That's what your song's for."  
I looked up.  
"What?"  
"Your song," he repeated, sounding slightly annoyed.  
"What does my singing have to do with any of this?"  
He groaned.  
"I really do have to spell it out for you, don't I?" he muttered. "In the deal I gave you what I call a siren's voice. Your singing will lure prey in, but it will also numb them to the pain your feeding will cause. For them, it'll be just like falling asleep. Painless, quick, and no guilt on your part. Ta-da!"  
I glared at him.  
"And _why_ didn't you tell me this sooner?!" I asked angrily.  
"I _would _have," he retorted. "If you had given me the chance to!"  
For a moment, everything was silent. Then, I sighed, admitting defeat.  
"Alright, alright. You win. I'm sorry; I should have waited and listened to you instead of running off on my own."  
Ryuk nodded.  
"Let's go," I said.  
He spread his wings and took off. Before I left, I turned to look back at the body of my first victim. Even though I now knew how to prevent the situation from happening again, I knew that this would weigh on my soul for the rest of my life.  
"I'm sorry," I whispered to the corpse. "I should not have taken your life."  
Then, with several beats of my wings, I fled the scene.  
**[[[DN]]]**  
**...Two Days Later...**  
A young man was returning home after going out with his friends. There was a light chill in the air, the kind that makes you shiver ever so slightly and wrap your jacket a little tighter around yourself.  
He huffed as he passed other groups who were clearly having a better time than he had.  
He rounded a corner, stopping to rest in an alleyway.  
He had been running, and the reason for this may or may not have been June. She was attractive, but he just didn't feel anything for her. June, however, seemed to have taken it upon herself to follow him everywhere he went until her feelings were returned.  
Nervously, he peered around the corner. No sign of June anywhere. He sighed in relief, leaning back to rest his head against the stone.  
Then, he heard a voice.  
It was bursting with life, and dead at the same time; happy, angry, and fearful all at once. Its song was unlike anything he had ever heard. His senses seemed to be dulling.  
Someone stepped from the shadows. He saw the person's mouth moving, and knew that this must be the singer.  
He looked closer, seeing that it looked to be a girl. She wasn't beautiful, but her song was affecting him oddly.  
She stepped towards him, and he noticed that she had eyes and teeth that differed from the average girl. He should have been frightened, but he wasn't. Maybe it was because, as she stepped closer and into the light, he could see that she was crying.

* * *

**That's it for this part!**

**Reviews will encourage me to put up the next chapter sooner!**

**La'ers!**

_**-Insanity**_


	6. Chapter 6: Memories

**Next chapter~!**

**Thanks for the reviews, faves, and follows. Apple, anyone? XD**

**sakurablossom22: Let's see… Yes, you're right there. Thank you, thank you, and thank you again! Here's the next chappie! :D**

** AlexLunaaah: So glad you like this! :)**

** PsychoticallyObsessiveFangirl: …Uhhh, thanks (I think XP). Yes, it is indeed a conspiracy… Watch out. *crab-walks off into the shadows***

**I do not own Death Note.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Memories**

_"Come on!" my older brother called, running ahead of me.  
I grinned, laughing silently as I raced to be beside him.  
We shared a smile before he picked up the pace, pulling ahead once again.  
"Last one home has to do the dishes all by themselves!" he cried.  
I stopped to catch my breath, watching as he got farther and farther away. Even though he was so competitive, he'd never let me do anything on my own.  
Oh, so I had homework to do? He'd help me with anything I got stuck on!  
Some extra chores? No problem, he'd do them!  
I never complained. Not only was he my brother, he was my best (and only) friend.  
Having regained my strength, I stood up straight and ran after him._  
I jerked awake, laying still for several moments before sitting up.  
Putting a hand on my sore neck, I let out a soft groan as I got to my feet.  
I had slept on a rooftop with only my coat as a pillow and my wings as covers.  
I was cold and sore, but my stomach was full.  
Of what, I refused to think.  
I was jerked back to reality by the sound of flapping wings.  
Ryuk landed in front of me, grinning. Clearly, he'd found something amusing.  
"Alright, what is it?" I asked, not in the mood for guessing games.  
"You wanna see this," he said with a chuckle.  
**[[[DN]]]**  
**...Somewhere Unknown...**  
Near was building a replica of the city out of dice. Just as he was placing the last die on the final building, the doors burst open.  
"Near, you're going to want to see this!"  
The sound of a switch being flipped was accompanied by the many TV screens flaring to life.  
Every channel was airing the same story. Considering that this was happening during Kira's 'reign', it was quite astounding.  
The subject was...  
**[[[DN]]]**  
I pushed my way through the crowd, being careful to keep my hood covering as much of my face as possible.  
Many people had gathered, and everyone had their heads pointed upward, watching the new special. Apparently, the story was quite popular, seeing that every station was airing the same thing.  
"-Several recent deaths have occurred throughout the city," a pretty woman with short black hair was saying. "Oddly enough, every body has been drained of blood. At first, no one knew who or what was causing this. Now, we may have our answer."  
She turned her gaze pointedly over to the other side of the room. The camera zoomed out, revealing three people sitting on a couch. I held back a snort (typical interviewing setup) until I saw exactly _who_ the three people were.  
Well well well, I'll be damned.  
It was the witnesses of my earlier experiments; Ryan, Jace, and the kid who had fled after I had ended his fight by draining his opponent dry.  
"Now, can you tell us exactly what happened?" the newswoman asked in a falsely kind voice.  
Jace blinked.  
"Me?"  
When the newswoman nodded, he cleared his throat and began in a shaky, stuttering voice.  
"Well, me and Ryan here were heading to work one morning. Just a normal day, or so we thought." he paused, trying and failing to create the dramatic effect he was hoping for, before smiling weakly, clearly embarrassed, and continuing. "We rounded the corner to see someone leaving a store that we both knew was closed at the time. So, Ryan called out for the person to stop. Instead, they turned and ran." Again he paused, taking a sip from a water bottle he'd no doubt been given before the broadcast began. "We chased the thief for about fifteen or ten minutes before we finally had 'em cornered on a roof. 'Course, we weren't expecting him to pull a crazy move and jump over the edge. We thought he'd be a goner for sure. Suddenly, we looked back to see him flying through the air! He had this pair of great black wings sprouting from his back, and he was headed right for us! He landed and started acting a bit insane, so I pulled out my gun. Then, BAM! The thing was kicked out of my hands and away, too far away for it to be of any help. Oh, and somehow he knew our names!" he frowned. "Honestly, I don't remember the rest of the conversation. The last thing I can recall are that bastard's final words to us..." He shuddered, and I wasn't sure if he was acting, or if there was genuine fear there. "He said, 'The Raven is here. No one is safe.' Then, he flew off."  
The newswoman nodded, turning to Ryan.  
"Anything you'd like to add?"  
He shook his head.  
"What about you, young man? What did you see?" she asked, turning to the boy who I'd probably given nightmares.  
"Well," he began, "Timmy and I were having a bit of a tussle. I had just landed a blow, when this great black-winged... _thing_ swoops down and lands in-between us." He stopped for a second, clearly gathering his courage, before continuing. "I can't seem to remember much about what it looked like, but one thing I'll never forget are those bright red eyes. They had slitted pupils. Then, the thing noticed a little bit of blood on Timmy. I don't know how he got cut, but suddenly the thing's over by him. He tried to back away, but the thing just grabbed him and... and s-sank its teeth into his neck. I-it was h-horrible, but it didn't last long. In a few minutes, it was all over. The thing let him go and stepped back. A-and he j-just fell over; all white and-and then I asked the creature what it was." I could practically hear everyone's intake of breath as they waited for the last part of his story. "I-it just looked at me and said in this horrible voice. I-it said 'I am The Raven. No one is safe.'"  
The newswoman nodded and sat back, apparently satisfied.  
"Well, there you have it folks. There's a new criminal in town, and it appears that he calls himself 'The Raven'. But is this the work of an ordinary crook, or are there dark things at work here? Stay tuned in for more!"  
Then, the commercials began.  
I stood stock still as the rest of the crowd milled about.  
I snorted.  
_Well, it appears that I'm being noticed. _I turned and made my way out. _Sadly, there isn't anything anyone can do but watch and wait, hoping they're not next._  
**[[[DN]]]**  
...Somewhere Unknown...  
All was silent. No one spoke, mostly because the majority of people in the room were stunned by the broadcast.  
Everyone was brought out of their thoughts by Near speaking.  
"I've seen enough, you can turn it off now," he said, twisting a bit of his hair.  
The screens went dark.  
**[[[DN]]]**  
I yawned, leaning back against a streetlamp.  
"So, what'cha gonna do?" Ryuk asked from his place hovering above me.  
I made sure that there wasn't anyone nearby to hear me speak before I responded.  
"What else?" I smirked. "I'm gonna play around with the news-people." I chuckled. "So, they think they can use me to bring their ratings up? Well, I'll show them."

* * *

**And, that's all for now~!**

**Reviews are much appreciated!**

**Until the next chapter!**

_**-Insanity**_


	7. Chapter 7: Corpses and Challenges

**Next chapter~! :D**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, faves, follows, etc…, they really mean a lot!**

**PsychoticallyObsessiveFangirl: *hanging from the ceiling* 83 Why thank you, my dearie~! And many things will happen~. (worse, 'YOU SHALL NOT PASS!' won't stop them!)**

**sakurablossom22: I dunno who her brother is. Hmm… He might appear in some more flashbacks, but that's it. 'Cause, you know, he's dead. (…I'm a horrible person. D: ) And thank you!**

**Raven Ella Black: Yes, yes it is~! (…I ADORE YOU FOREVER FOR THAT. *le glomps*) Kyahahahahahahahahahaha~!**

**: Hehe, thanks! :) I have found that I enjoy writing deductions immensely. And there are some coming up (which I had a lot of fun writing), so I hope you like it!**

**So this is a bit of a filler chapter, but only kind of. Confusing, I know. I don't really get it either… XD**

**Do not own Death Note!**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Corpses and Challenges**

**...The Next Day...**  
I dropped the tapes into the envelope with a grin.  
I was, of course, wearing gloves, and had wiped everything down just to be sure I left behind no fingerprints.  
This was a very... delicate matter; I mused as I closed the envelope and prepared to go out. And, as such, I would have to take every possible precaution from now on.  
I had discovered that I could, in fact, retract my wings. However, the process was quite painful, no matter what Ryuk said about 'giving it time'.  
But it was necessary, and I could take it. I was developing something of a resilience to pain.  
I stretched before beginning my walk to the post office. I had disguised myself so that there was no way the envelope could be traced back to me. I was wearing an auburn wig (that had actually been easier to put on than I had expected), too much makeup for comfort (I preferred _none_), colored contacts to disguise my eyes, and some rather revealing clothes.  
Ryuk cackled, floating behind me as I walked along.  
There weren't many people about, which I might have found odd. That is, if I cared.  
My black high heels (which were starting to hurt my feet) clicked on the polished floor as I entered the post office.  
The heavens are smiling on me, I thought, smirking inside.  
The only employee in the vicinity at the moment was a young man.  
_Perfect_.  
He looked up, and I met his eyes with a bright smile that was admittedly fake, but apparently realistic enough that I had him fooled.  
"Hello!" I said crossing the room with a kind of skip/run/walk that (apparently) any average girl today used as her gait.  
He returned the smile, a light pink appearing on his cheeks. He appeared to be trying (and failing, poor soul) to avoid looking at the garments I was using as clothes.  
"Um..." I said, lifting the envelope a bit and giving it a little shake. "I'd like to have this delivered to someone."  
The young man (whose name was Jeremy, I could tell by his name tag, and from my shinigami eyesight, of course) nodded, cleared his throat, and did his best to put on a business-like tone.  
"Yes, okay."  
I could have sighed in frustration. Clearly, Jeremy was a 'few kernels short of a cob', so to speak.  
"I'd like it to be delivered to this TV station," I continued, holding up the envelope to display the address I had put on it.  
Jeremy blinked several more times than was necessary as he peered at the writing.  
Apparently he also was in need of a pair of glasses.  
"Why did you bring it here?" Jeremy asked. "You could have just dropped it off at the station yourself, couldn't you?"  
I smiled again and let out a little giggle.  
"Silly, this way I remain anonymous!" When my words had no effect, I elaborated. "That envelope contains information on the criminal known as 'The Raven'." I held up a finger and winked. "One can't be too careful about these things, you know!"  
My charms seemed to have worked. Jeremy nodded understandingly and reached out for the envelope.  
"Not so fast!" I laughed, dancing away. "Before I give this to you, will you promise not to say anything about this to anyone else?"  
Jeremy grinned at me, but promised none the less.  
I made a show of handing the envelope to him.  
"Make sure it's delivered soon!" I said, kissing him on the cheek before walking towards the door.  
"No problem!" Jeremy called to me, grinning stupidly.  
I giggled, blew him a kiss, and then got the heck out.  
Once I was sure that there was no one around, I let out a cold laugh.  
"You gullible _fool_!" I leered, thinking of Jeremy.  
"Are all human males like that?" Ryuk asked, suddenly appearing again (he had vanished the moment I had entered the post office).  
"No, not all of them," I replied, maintaining my steady pace. I had dropped the 'average teen' facade.  
"Well, of course I know that!" Ryuk said, flying upside-down now.  
"Do you?" I asked, not particularly interested.  
"Yeah," he responded, before saying casually. "I know Kira, and he's _nothing_ like poor Jeremy back there."  
I came to a complete stop.  
Ryuk? _This_ Ryuk? Ryuk, _this_ shinigami, knew _Kira_?  
"So, you're the shinigami that gave the Death Note to Kira then, are you?"  
"Wha?!" Ryuk started, flipping back over. "How'd you figure that out?!"  
I smirked.  
"My my my, you don't remember?"  
**[[[DN]]]**  
...Several Days Before...  
"So Ryuk, are shinigami eyes the only... 'accessory' your kind offer?" I asked, swerving to avoid hitting a building. "Damn! Where'd that come from?!"  
Ryuk chuckled at my difficulty mastering the art of flying. I scowled. Easy for him, he had his wings from day one!  
"Nah, if the eye deal was the only thing, I'd probably be somewhere dying of boredom right now!"  
I managed to raise an eyebrow, before my loss of concentration caused the flapping of my wings to falter. I cursed again, probably inventing some new combinations as I furiously worked my wings in order to regain the height I had lost.  
"What's," I managed to gasp, "that supposed to mean?"  
Ryuk laughed.  
"Let's see, how do I say this..." he muttered to himself. "I have this notebook..."  
"Go on..."  
**[[[DN]]]**  
**...Present...**  
"Oh... oh," was all Ryuk said, and I could tell he was grinning. "I guess I need to work on that..."  
I snorted, beginning to walk again.  
"If you mean your levels of intelligence and manners need improving, then I agree with you."  
**[[[DN]]]**  
I blinked, cocking my head to one side. I was currently staring at my reflection (my real one, I had taken off my disguise) in a mirror.  
Yes, I was in someone's house. No, they weren't home. I didn't break in, they left a window open.  
And it wasn't like I was going to steal anything.  
Nope, just gonna take a shower and leave. Might 'borrow' some clothes if I found anything good.  
I concentrated hard, and after several minutes of trying, I managed to change my appearance to the one I had when I was 'The Raven'.  
"Rawr," I said in my deep, guttural voice, grinning and displaying my fangs.  
I heard Ryuk moving about behind me.  
"Are all human females such narcissists?" he asked.  
"Are all shinigami as annoying as you?" I shot back, leaning forward in order to inspect my teeth more closely.  
I could tell that he shrugged before responding.  
"I guess, I hadn't given it that much thought before..." he admitted.  
"I say the same thing, I haven't ever really thought about it," I replied, running the tip of one of my fingers over a single of my fangs.  
"Huh," I heard him mutter.  
"I'm done," I said, turning to face him, "Now I just have to take care of a few things, and then we can get out of here."  
**[[[DN]]]**  
I finished toweling myself off and picked out some new (but similar) clothes.  
After looking around to make sure everything was returned to the proper places, I bowed to the empty place and fled the scene.  
"So, what'cha gonna do now?" Ryuk asked, hovering behind me.  
"What else?" I asked, smirking. "Watch the 'special' tonight."  
"Will that have anything to do with that envelope you're having delivered?" Ryuk questioned, performing several loop-the-loops.  
My smirk morphed into a full-blown grin.  
"I'll take that as a yes. Will it be interesting and entertaining?"  
"Oh, just you wait, Ryuk," I chuckled darkly. "Just you wait."

* * *

**Yeah, I suppose as filler chapters go this could've been worse. :P**

**How did I do? *never really done filler chapters before* Either way, please leave a review. I need the feedback, and it encourages me to update more frequently.**

**Until chapter eight, la'ers!**

_**-Insanity**_


	8. Chapter 8: The Revealing

**Und now, may I introduce… chapter 8! *le epic curtain rise***

**First, thank you for all the faves, follows, and reviews!**

**Second, I'm stuck with writer's block, so I'll be updating less frequently after chapter 10.**

** Kkoyuki: I'm so happy you enjoy it, here's your update! :D**

** sakurablossom22: …XD Glad you enjoyed it! And as for the cannon char, please PM me about it, 'cause I don't really know which one you're talking about. ^^" And I cannot begin to express the warm fluffiness that has filled me because of that comment! :)**

** Raven Ella Black: Yeah, well… they had cookies. XD Oh, you'll find out soon enough~! *Light laugh***

** PsychoticallyObsessiveFangirl: Nothing will work! \(:~:)/ Thanks, I don't usually do filler chapters. Hope you like this chappie!**

**Btw, I apologize in advance. XD You'll see why.**

**I do not own Death Note.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Revealing**

I yawned, arching my back as I stretched.  
"Morning," I said to Ryuk, getting to my feet.  
His only response was a grunt, so I merely shrugged and made no remarks.  
I groaned when my stomach rumbled.  
"Hyuk!" Ryuk laughed.  
"What's so funny?" I demanded instantly, glaring at him.  
"I would eat if I were you," he replied, chuckling.  
I frowned at his cryptic answer. Was everything supposed to be a puzzle with shinigami?  
"Well, you're not me!" I shot back, pulling my hood up and over my face and storming off with a huff.  
As I moved along, my pace slowed to a walk.  
What exactly had Ryuk meant?  
It had started to rain.  
Lost in thought, I accidentally turned into an alleyway. Having realized my mistake, I turned to leave.  
But my path was blocked by several men. Each one was big and muscled. Several of them were grinning.  
However, I thought, the odds were in my favor. Firstly, because I, being The Raven, was basically a superhuman. Second, they all looked pretty dumb to me.  
So they shouldn't be too hard to take down.  
"Well well well, boys," the one who was clearly the leader of their little group said, sneering. "What do we have here?"  
I mimicked fear, backing away. In reality, I was preparing for their attack.  
"P-please, I don't want any trouble!" I said in a high, trembling voice.  
They laughed, and I could see the ones closest to me tensing.  
"She'll do," the leader said. "Bring her."  
The two goons closest to me rushed in.  
I was prepared.  
I swung both fists, knocking them back. I even gave one a bloody nose. Hopefully I had broken it.  
For a moment, they all stared at me, dumbfounded.  
Then, four more rushed forward.  
I grabbed the nearest one and threw him into one of his comrades, sending both to the ground.  
After a split-second calculation, I made my next move.  
Jumping up, I pushed off from the wall. The force caused me to fly forward, smack into the two remaining thugs. One foot in each face.  
I used the leftover momentum to leap again, landing in front of the leader.  
Looking up at him, I smirked, changing to my other form.  
"Boo," I said calmly in my guttural voice.  
He ran.  
"Victory is sweet," I whispered, running back the way I had come.  
**[[[DN]]]**  
**...Somewhere Unknown...**  
Near was lying on the floor, playing with several action figures.  
Of course, Near being who he was, these were no ordinary action figures.  
One was white, a miniature version of the detective himself. Another was a cartoon bully, with KIRA written across the front. Yet another was completely black and genderless, with a small pair of wings sprouting from its back. This figure's most noticeable feature was its bright red eyes, which had slitted pupils.  
There were also several other figures, which were set aside. One in particular was lying on its back, arms folded over its chest. A pair of white angel-like wings had been attached to the figure's back with glue.  
The figure had spiky black hair, grey eyes that were similar to Near's own, and dark circles under its eyes. It wore a baggy white shirt and blue jeans.  
Near would never play with the figure. It was now a reminder of what had been lost.  
Among the other figures were the two that lay the closest to the white-haired detective (besides the white-winged figure).  
One had red hair, wore goggles, and was wearing a white-and-tan vest, jeans, and a black-and-white striped shirt. The other had shoulder-length blonde hair and wore a black vest-like article, as well as black pants. The blonde figure had a small rosary around its neck, and an opened bar of chocolate in one hand. The red-haired figure held a video-game stylus in one hand.  
Suddenly, the detective's head lifted.  
Grabbing a nearby remote, he turned up the volume of one of the televisions.  
His grey eyes fixed to the screen.  
What an interesting development.  
**[[[DN]]]**  
I yawned, flopping down onto a nearby bed.  
It was crazy how easy some homes could be broken into.  
I didn't plan on taking anything; I merely wanted to watch the news in order to find out if my tapes were being aired yet.  
Admittedly, they weren't. It looked like someone else had gotten their attention first.  
"I repeat: All of us here are being held hostage by Kira. This is not a trick, nor is it a joke. We have confirmed that it was indeed Kira who sent in this tape, and we have no choice but to air it," the reporter was saying.  
I smirked.  
The screen changed, now displaying a white background and a single word.  
KIRA  
My smirk and eyes widened. I hadn't expected to get his attention so quickly!  
"I am Kira," a distorted voice said. "It has come to my attention that another criminal is loose on the streets. I now speak directly to this criminal; who the media has dubbed 'The Raven'. I believe that you will be watching this in person.  
Normally, I would kill a murderer such as yourself without a second thought. However, in this case I am willing to spare your life, in exchange for one thing.  
Join me.  
I have no doubts concerning your intellect, nor am I concerned for your physical and emotional strength.  
Together, we would be unstoppable. As a team, we would be able to make the world into the utopia that, even now, I strive for.  
I shall give you three days to decide.  
You may join forces with me, and live...  
Or refuse my offer, and die!"  
Silence blanketed the room. I seemed to have gone momentarily deaf, my heartbeat pounding in my ears.  
"Join... you?!" I cried, letting out a cold laugh. "I'm not stupid, but surely you must be, Kira, for ever even entertaining the idea of me joining you!"  
As I finished speaking, the television once again captured my attention.  
"Now, on to another matter. A matter of hours ago, we received several tapes, the origins of which are unknown. However, my superiors have assured me that they are, indeed, the real thing, and so we shall be airing these as well."  
I made a noise of excitement.  
The big moment had finally arrived!

* * *

***le cliffhanging cliffhanger is cliffhanging***

**:P I regret nothing~!**

**Reviews will encourage me to try to get past my writer's block (and to update sooner XD)!**

**La'ers!**

_**-Insanity**_


	9. Chapter 9: The Raven

**And now, here's chapter 9!**

**Sorry it took a while, life's pretty busy for me right now.**

**And I've got writer's block, so bear with me here. I'm about a third of the way through chapter 11. Chapter 10's done, so I'll be able to put that up in at least a week (because that's my decided amount of time between updates). As soon as I'm done with my schoolwork (which I'll try to get done ahead of time, aka before June 6****th****), I'll have tons of time to work on this, as well as all my other stories.**

**Thanks to those of you who faved, reviewed, and followed! When I first started this story I didn't expect it to become… well, like it is now. XD**

** PsychoticallyObsessiveFangirl: :D I can be so evil sometimes! *revives you* I can't tell you what she'll do, but I do know this… Things are going to get pretty interesting! *runs off cackling***

** Raven Ella Black: Pretty much, yeah. *nodnod* XD Hope you like this chapter!**

** Kkoyuki: Sadly, he's dead. ;A; Light, you bastard! Also, here's the update!**

** AnoifEaterofOrcs: Thank you! :)**

** BlackUndertaker: OMG OMG I'm so glad! :D And yeah, I'm going to have them meet at some point. I DON'T KNOOOOOOW! WHY CRULE WORLD, WHY?! *pats your back* ;~; *is in denial about their deaths* Here's your update!**

**I do not (and won't ever DX) own Death Note.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Raven**

The image the television displayed changed once more, this time to one that I recognized.  
I had made it, after all.  
I grinned as 'The Raven' began to speak in a deep, guttural voice. To everyone but myself, it would seem that the criminal had distorted his voice to the point where it no longer sounded human.  
Of course, since _I_ was The Raven, I knew for a fact that I had used my transformed-mode voice whilst recording this.  
"I am The Raven.  
There is no need to prove this to you, for no one but I would _dare_ to come forward claiming to be myself.  
However, if there is any doubt, I should let you know that if this is not aired, I will _personally_ see to it that the leading employees of your TV station are _sucked dry._"  
The Raven (that is, myself) gave a dark laugh before continuing.  
"Oh, I have so much to say, but so little time.  
And so, I shall shorten each of my messages.  
To the local news bureaus, I say this:  
HOW DARE YOU USE MY NAME! FILTHY, STUPID MORTALS! PATHETIC WEAKLINGS! YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF HAVING ANYTHING TO DO WITH ME!  
And if I so much as catch a whisper of your news reports concerning me, I shall kill you.  
That I can promise.  
Of course, you may certainly report who I have killed, and where, but other than that, I advise you to let me be.  
If you do not, I'll make you regret it."  
I cast a glance at Ryuk out of the corner or my eye. He looked quite interested, good.  
Part of our agreement was that I had to keep him entertained.  
Which wouldn't be too hard, now that I thought about it.  
I turned my gaze back to the television screen.  
"Next, to the authorities.  
I must say, do you intend to catch me?  
Well, if that is your plan, then I have nothing to fear.  
If you cannot even capture Kira, then there is no chance of your cornering me.  
And, finally, to Kira himself.  
You and I have much more in common than you could ever comprehend.  
Since I'm feeling rather _bored_, I'll give you a few hints.  
I know exactly how you kill, and what your limits are.  
Oh, and Kira, before you decide to come after me, there are some things you should know.  
I'm stronger than you. One strength of mine is that I can _see_ people in a much better way.  
Another is, well...  
I have no name."  
As The Raven dissolved into cackles and the video came to an end, I cast another glance over at Ryuk.  
"I suppose that's it," the shinigami sighed.  
Grinning, I waggled a finger at him.  
"Tut tut tut, Ryuk. You underestimate me," I said, pointing to the TV. "Just wait a moment."  
And, sure enough, the same news anchor came back onscreen.  
"Now, we shall be airing one last tape," he said, swallowing. "As you have clearly seen for yourselves, I do not need to tell you that this is no trick."  
With that, the Raven image filled the screen once again.  
"I have specified in my second video, which will only be viewed by this station's employees, that this is to be aired if Kira has asked me to join him.  
And if, under those circumstances, this is indeed being aired, then I shall proceed. No matter the time, my answer to his proposition shall not change.  
Kira, first allow me to thank you for your offer.  
But I must decline.  
Though you may have a true goal, you are still human.  
I apologize, but I cannot let you drag me down with you, for I know you will one day be caught.  
Kira, you are mortal, and you will eventually make a mistake.  
This will lead to your downfall.  
Once again, I am grateful that you would ask, but...  
You are human, and I cannot work with humans, no matter how smart, or how important.  
One last thing, Kira.  
I am quite sure that you will attempt to find me once you see this; either to kill me because I know too much, or because you are convinced you can persuade me to join you.  
In which case, I wish you luck, Kira.  
...You'll need it!"  
The TV turned off with a snap.  
Ryuk looked over at me with a sound of surprise.  
I merely blinked, not meeting his gaze as I set the remote down.  
"Ryuk..." I said, allowing my bangs to fall down over my eyes. "You said that there are many rules for you shinigami."  
"Yeah, so?"  
I lifted one of my hands, examining it absentmindedly.  
"So, is there a rule that prevents you from telling me directly who Kira is?"  
The shinigami scratched his head thoughtfully before shrugging.  
"I don't know, but I think that yeah, there probably is."  
"Then," I said, turning and brushing my white locks out of my eyes. "Is there a way you can indirectly tell me _where_ Kira is?"  
Ryuk thought for a moment.  
"...Yeah, I guess I could do that. That is, if I can be pretty vague. That way, you'll still be figuring it out yourself."  
I nodded.  
"Alright, I'll think of a plan tonight. Then tomorrow, we can get started."  
Crossing to the window, I unlatched and opened it.  
With a last glance around the room to make sure everything was just as it had been when I had arrived, I jumped out.  
The pain of my wings emerging was now bearable.  
I flapped the black appendages several times to stop my fall, and then looked back to see Ryuk come flying up through the roof of the building.  
Coming to hover beside me, he gave several 'Hyuk, hyuk!'s, grinning.  
With a laugh, I surged upward, going higher and higher, until I was above the tallest skyscrapers in the city.  
"Now, where to roost tonight..." I muttered to myself, ignoring the loop-the-looping Ryuk beside me.  
I was so focused, I didn't notice when he left.  
**[[[DN]]]**  
Silence filled the apartment as the males stared at the TV screen.  
Then, with a tired sigh, one picked up a remote from the small table and turned it off.  
"Well," he said, turning to face the other Task Force members. "What d'you think?"  
"Yeah," another said, looking over at their leader. "What did you get, Light?"  
Flipping through the notes he had been taking during the airings of the Kira and Raven videos, Light Yagami slowly lifted his gaze to meet that of the other members.  
"After examining everything I can," he said. "I've come up with two theories; neither of which are good, I'm afraid."  
The second member to speak, Matsuda, sighed. From his place sitting beside his son, Soichiro Yagami spoke.  
"Well, Light, you still have to tell us. Whether it's good or bad, it needs to be said."  
Light nodded.  
"Yeah, I suppose you're right."  
So, after clearing his throat, the amber-eyed male spoke.  
"My first theory is that The Raven and Kira are two different criminals, but they may unite in the future. I say this because both seem to be in a situation where their joining forces would be a great advantage to them... Not to mention what devastation they could cause if they did indeed come to an agreement of sorts.  
Of course, since the two are sending messages to one-another, it's pretty safe to say that they haven't come into contact with one-another yet.  
...But, there is my other theory...  
And that is that The Raven and Kira are simply two names for the same criminal!"  
There were collective gasps around the room.  
"But, Light..." Matsuda whispered. "How..."  
"It's simple," Light said, sitting back. "If you look closely at Kira and The Raven, you can see several similarities.  
One, they both act as though they have no problem taking a life.  
Two, they both possess high intellect, which would be why they've been able to avoid capture, as well as other skills.  
And wouldn't it be convenient for Kira if another criminal with the same ideals were to show up?  
Not only would it put more pressure on those people trying to catch him, it would also cause their attention to be divided between cornering this new criminal, and capturing Kira.  
So, you see, we can't rule out either possibility. We may be dealing with another criminal, or this might all be just a ruse designed by Kira to try to distract us."  
"Hmmm... You know, now that you put it that way, I agree with your second theory," Matsuda said. "It makes more sense."  
"Yes, that may be the case," Mr. Yagami agreed, getting to his feet. "But let's sleep on it before we make any decisions."  
"Alright, I'm exhausted!" Matsuda exclaimed, standing as well. "I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow!"  
With that, both he and Mr. Yagami left, followed by the other members.  
That is, all except Light, for it was his apartment after all.  
Slowly, he stood, looking up in surprise when a shinigami floated through one of the walls.  
"Ryuk!" he said. "Where have you been?"  
Ryuk shrugged, 'Out' being his only answer.  
As he prepared for sleep, Light thought.  
_Oh, Raven... You're pretty good. It will be quite entertaining to track you down.__  
__And, when I do... We'll see who's better!_

* * *

**So, how did I do?**

**I actually thought writing Light's parts would be hard, but… he's actually the easiest character for me to write… **

**;_; I'm a little scared now.**

**Once again, I'll do my best to get rid of my writer's block, and to update sooner!**

**Until the next chapter, la'ers!**

_**-Insanity**_


	10. Chapter 10: Eyes

**So sorry for the delay on this chapter; I've been busy.**

**Thanks so much for the faves, follows, and reviews!**

** BlackUndertaker: No problem! :) And thanks. This takes place before Near contacts the SPK (still working the finer details out ^^"). So of course Matt's still alive, and so is Mello! *teary* But I… I think I'm still going to have to kill them… *bursts into tears* Unless I think of something… *immediately begins thinking of ways to try to keep them alive* :~:**

** Pinjaoncrack: Awww, thank you! ^~^ *warm fuzzies* And as for the worship, I require a blood sacrifice :D… XDD Just kidding!**

** Raven Ella Black: Then allow me to explain to you some things. :P My thoughts behind that chapter, to be precise.**

**One: Light (being who he is) isn't going to waste time going after The Raven, because he knows he's planted a little spark of interest in their head. So he's going to wait for them to find **_**him**_**.**

**Two: Light is now acting as L, so he has to keep up the act that he (who is totally **_**not **_**Kira, he's proven it XD) is trying to catch Kira and give him the death sentence. And they haven't had any new leads; he's made sure of that. And when the Raven does show up (as he knows they will, when they come looking for him); he'll put his plan (which I cannot tell you XD) into action.**

**And yes, he does have something up his sleeve. *innocent face* :3 But if you think it doesn't fit him, I can re-write the chapter. I'd be willing to do that. As for the Shakespeare reference, I'm glad someone noticed! So sorry about the lack of spaces in that chapter, I won't do it again. Hope this one's better. :D**

**I do not own Death Note. DX**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Eyes**

I was standing alone. No, make that floating.  
At first I was in an inky blackness, but then something appeared below me.  
It was the Earth.  
And, directly above it, silver, gold, and bronze all wove together to form a beautiful throne. Precious gemstones fell from the stars, their glittering shapes adorning the woven metal. Then, seemingly from nowhere, a dark shape appeared, and the moon put forth its rays, spinning a dark red cape. The sun too gave a gift to the figure, forming a golden crown and placing it upon the figure's head.  
With a swirl of its cape, the figure gracefully sat down on the throne.  
I was frozen in place, unable to move. Not that I would have if I could.  
Slowly, the figure lifted its head to look up at me.  
Bright red eyes glowed like rubies from beneath the gold of the crown.  
"Join me," it purred in a silky voice, offering me a hand.  
No, not _it_, I realized. _Kira_.  
Beside the throne, there appeared another, slightly smaller one. This one was completely silver, and had mainly emeralds, rubies, and sapphires set into it.  
As if entranced, I floated downward, extending one of my own hands.  
Just before I could take Kira's hand, I woke to the sound of Ryuk's rasping voice.  
"You know, sleeping the day away could ruin your plan," he said, chuckling. "Hyuk, hyuk! That is, if you even have one!"  
"Of course I have one!" I instantly snapped back, stumbling to my feet as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.  
"Really?" I could tell by his tone that he didn't believe me.  
"Yes," I said firmly, crossing my arms. "In fact, I've already figured out where Kira is."  
"Oh?" Ryuk asked, clearly surprised.  
"Indeed," I replied, before launching into an explanation. "Kira is here, right in this very city. He must have infiltrated the local authorities, otherwise he would have been captured by now. But if he has, then quite possibly he has had to prove his innocence. In which case, finding him may be a bit more difficult.  
Now, since the police have quite obviously given up on finding him, Kira must be with a small group of detectives who used to work for the police, and have decided to go after Kira themselves. Most likely he has achieved leadership, and now may even be controlling the actions of every police organization on the planet."  
Once I had finished, I could tell that my deductions had caught Ryuk off guard.  
Granted, it was quite a bit of a leap. I waited.

Then, the shinigami threw his head back and laughed.  
"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting you to catch on so quickly!" he crowed. "Just like him!"  
I looked over at him intently, my interest piqued. He was, I assumed, referring to Kira.  
After several moments of silence, I smirked at him.  
"I'll take that as a compliment. Now," I said, walking over to Ryuk, "you can lead me to the team's headquarters."  
With a shrug, Ryuk took to the air with a few flaps of his wings.  
"Just follow me!" he called, before turning and floating away.  
Quickly, I found my way back down to the ground. Squinting in order to see the black dot that was Ryuk, I ran through the streets, ignoring any passerby I happened to bump into.  
_Kira, I'm coming to find you!_  
**[[[DN]]]**  
Ryuk considered himself to be a pretty good shinigami.  
Sure, he wasn't the best, but as far as his kind went, he wasn't bad. Nowhere near, in fact.  
When he had first dropped the Death Note, it had been because he was bored. What with the shinigami world gone to the dogs (and beyond), and all the inhabitants spending their time gambling, life had pretty much hit an all-time low. One that he would have preferred never to reach.  
Then he'd gone to the human world to find that Light had picked up his notebook, and had gotten to watch the brown-haired male change the world.  
The shinigami chuckled to himself as he flew through the air. He had to admit, life for him had become quite interesting.  
And now, this woman...  
He glanced back, just barely able to see her as she ran along the ground, following him.  
She was, to put it in a word, fascinating. Not at all like the other humans, much less the females.  
And the similarities between Light and her were quite astonishing.  
When he had decided to make things even more entertaining, he certainly hadn't expected to find her; a completely sane person locked up with a bunch of lunatics, as if she were insane just like the rest of them.  
...Humans could be rather confusing sometimes. Interesting, but confusing.  
Picking up the pace, Ryuk soon reached his destination. Landing on the roof of the building, the shinigami waited for her to arrive.  
"Well, this ought to be quite interesting," he chuckled to himself. "Two people, so alike in many ways, are about to collide. What will happen, I wonder, when they do finally meet."  
**[[[DN]]]**  
I was starting to pant, yet I didn't slow down.  
I couldn't afford to waste a second.  
Kira may have been mortal, but his potential couldn't be ignored. Nor could his obvious smarts, which would be useful in the future.  
At first, I had been able to resist the temptation. I had told myself that joining forces with him would be suicide. He was mortal, I was not.  
At least, not anymore.  
But then, my dream had convinced me. Together, even if it was only temporary, Kira and The Raven would become a greater threat than both of them working separately.  
I frowned as the dot that was Ryuk began to move faster.  
Damn shinigami, I thought, forcing myself to increase my pace also, completely ignoring the pain in my side.  
Of course, if Kira was as intelligent as he seemed, then he would know that I would figure this out. Thus, he must have told the other members of his little team that Kira and The Raven were either less of a treat as long as they were kept from uniting, or that Kira had created The Raven as a distraction.  
Then I would need to act like I knew something about the case in order to infiltrate their base. And if my act was off by even the smallest bit, then I'd be (to put it bluntly) screwed.  
I rounded a corner, cursing because I had lost sight of Ryuk, and came screeching to a halt.  
All sound seemed to fade away as I stared in surprise at the shinigami perched above a simple apartment building.  
This... this was the place?  
I could have laughed. Of course! No one would ever suspect such a mundane place. Therefore, it was perfect!  
I lowered my head and slowly began to walk towards the building.  
Outside, my expression was blank and uninterested, but inside I was grinning with glee.  
_Found you, Kira!_  
**[[[DN]]]**  
Silence blanketed the room.  
The tension and weariness of each person was heavy in the air.  
Light, who was only acting as if he was just as exhausted as the others, was diligently writing down the dates and names of the most recent Kira killings, when a familiar rustling sound caused his eyes to flicker up from the paper.  
Ryuk floated down through the ceiling, lading directly in the center of the room before looking directly at Light and cackling.  
Light wanted desperately to ask the shinigami what he found so amusing, but because the other members of the Task Force were there, he couldn't do anything.  
Unless...  
Light yawned and stretched, getting to his feet and turning to face the others.  
"Hey, I was thinking," he said. "We've been working pretty hard for several days now. Don't you think we ought to take a little break and rest up? That way we'll be fresh and ready tomorrow."  
Almost instantly, he could tell that he'd succeeded.  
"Yeah, Light!" Matsuda agreed enthusiastically. "I'm sure once we've all taken some time off, we'll be able to find something we've been missing because we've been so tired!"  
The rest of the force agreed, and within twenty minutes Light was alone in his apartment.  
"Now," he said as soon as he was sure that no one was around. "Ryuk, what is it?"  
"That would be telling," the shinigami said cheekily.  
Light's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Other than that, no outward signs of his annoyance were visible.  
**[[[DN]]]**  
I watched as several people (who I was assuming were the other members of the investigation team) left the apartment.  
Perfect, I thought. Kira was clearing my way without even knowing.  
I was about to walk forward, when I realized several things.  
Going to meet him like this, it would be blatantly obvious who I was. My cover would be blown.  
Therefore...  
_You're safe for now Kira. But make no mistake, I will meet you soon._  
With that thought, I turned and calmly walked away.  
And I knew exactly how I'd get to him.

* * *

**Once again, I apologize for making you wait so long. And I'm sorry in advance for however long it will take me to get chapter 11 finished, not to mention the amount of time it'll take to cure my writer's block.**

**Anywho, until the next chapter!**

_**-Insanity**_


	11. Chapter 11: Infiltration

**At last; a new chapter!**

**Thanks for the faves/follows/reviews. It's what keeps me going.**

**I've gotten past my writer's block! *jumps around screaming in celebration***

** Raven Ella Black: *is definitely scheming* Of course I'm not scheming! I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I'm eternally grateful for your reviews. I tried watching several episodes, but I still couldn't get past my writer's block. So… I read some of the manga. That worked! XD Anyway; hope you like this chapter!**

** Your Nightmare's Nightmare: ^^" Sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter. And as for the genius… I… I don't know what to say. Thanks so much!**

** Pinjaoncrack: **_**I**_** wouldn't call this an amazing piece of work, but I'm glad you think so. I went with the flow, as you said… And I think I'm back on track again. Thanks for the advice. ^^ And sorry about that blood sacrifice thing; I tend to do stuff like that a bit too much. Hope you like this chapter!**

** nazebaka: Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I do not own Death Note. *lays on side, crying***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Infiltration**

The security around the authority's online files was a joke.

Then again, it could have had something to do with the low IQs of the people who had set it up.

I chuckled to myself.

Those fools! By the time they suspected anything, it would be too late.

I easily bypassed their defenses and got right down to business, gathering as much information as I could.

After about an hour, I was ready.

I prepared a fake ID and paperwork for myself, and then turned to Ryuk.

"Tell me," I said. "If I am caught, there is something I would like you to do..."

**[[[DN]]]**

I could hear my heart beating like a drum in my ears, but I showed none of my excitement on the outside as I made my way back along the streets.

Even though I had only seen it once; I had memorized the way to the team's headquarters yesterday.

I had worked to make my appearance similar to that of any other young woman.

Of course I made sure there were some differences, but the variations were not easy to distinguish.

Firstly, I had washed my hair and brushed it out so that it hung long down behind me. Second, I had done my nails so that they were slightly claw-like, and coated them with a shiny, clear polish.

Third (and most important), I was wearing a rosary choker. It was a simple 2 - 3 inch cross attached to a short chain, which was connected to a thin leather collar that wound around my neck, resting solidly at the base. The cross itself was silver, with a gold line running through the center of it to make a smaller cross inside the larger one. At the center there was a smooth red stone set into the pendant. It looked to be a ruby or something similar, but I knew that it was no mere human gem.

The choker was my insurance. Should I be suspected, I would be able to use the rosary to... 'disguise' myself.

I only hoped that I would not have need of it.

Having reached the door, I lifted my hand and pressed the doorbell a single time.

Then, I waited.

I was not kept for long. No sooner had I lowered my hand, the door was opened, revealing who I assumed to be one of the team members.

"Greetings," I said, bowing quickly. "I am Amaya. I have been sent to discuss the Kira case with L."

"What-" the young man managed, brown eyes baffled. "How-"

"I shall, of course, explain everything," I said, glancing around. "But... Not here. May I come in?"

He had barely enough time to nod before I barged past him.

My eyes darted around, taking in everything. I muttered under my breath for dramatic effect.

"Notebook, apples, feather, black, fear, red, slitted..." I whispered; smirking inside as the man looked at me nervously.

Suddenly, I stopped my mumbling and turned to him.

"My apologies, I was lost in thought," I said with a smile.

"No, no!" he replied. "You just... surprised me; that's all!"

"Really?" I asked. "Well, that's good! Most people don't like me."

There was a moment's pause before he spoke again.

"Come on then; I'll introduce you to everyone!"

**[[[DN]]]**

My introduction could probably have gone better, judging by the 'What?!'s, and the 'What on Earth were you thinking?!'s, and the 'Damn it, Matsuda!'s.

It would be hard to achieve my goal if everyone was opposed to my presence.

Well then, I'd have to do something about their opinions of me.

"Are you going to continue to bicker amongst yourselves, or may I come in and introduce myself?" I called out.

Without waiting for an answer, I opened the door and walked into the room.

Using my shinigami eyes, I was able to see the name and lifespan of every person in the room.

I made sure to memorize their names, just in case I needed to get rid of them later on.

But to my surprise; the last person in the room that my eyes settled upon... I couldn't see his lifespan.

Kira!

So the famous Kira, now acting as the world-renowned detective known as L; was right before me.

Light Yagami.

A rather unfitting name for one with such a dark soul.

"You may call me Amaya," I said, turning my gaze away from the amber-eyed male. "Obviously, that is not my true name, but under the current circumstances, I am sure you can understand my caution."

"Of course," came the smooth reply. Ah yes, as their leader, Light would be the one to speak.

"I am here to discuss the Kira case with you," I continued. "And if you permit it; to join your investigation team as well."

"Oh? And why would I allow that?"

"Because you need all the help you can get."

Silence.

**[[[DN]]]**

On the other side of the city, in an institute for the mentally unstable, a nurse walked down one of the many dimly-lit hallways.

She carried a tray in her arms, upon which several containers of food were placed.

Coming to a stop outside room R-213, the nurse unlocked the door and opened it.

"Rose!" she called cheerfully, entering the room. "Meal time!"

On the bed across from the door, a single figure sitting atop the thin sheets leaned against the wall.

Slowly, the young woman inmate lifted her head. Thin and very pale-skinned, with dark circles under bright blue eyes, 'Rose' smiled at the nurse from beneath her pale green, almost-white hair that hung down over her face a bit.

Of course, she said nothing. After all, mutes can't speak.

Beaming, the nurse moved to set the food out on a makeshift table.

As she did, the mute girl stood and silently made her way over to stand behind the nurse.

The security cameras mounted in and outside the room recorded what happened next.

'Rose' raised a sharpened piece of metal over her head, an insane grin twisting her mouth.

The nurse had no time to scream.

And after that, neither did any of the guards.

* * *

***dun-dun-dunn* 83**

**That's all for this chapter. If you'd leave a review, I'd be very grateful.**

**I'll go work on chapter 12 now!**

**La'ers!**

_**-Insanity**_


End file.
